saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fox Under the Moon
This is a prequel for Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells. Chapter 1 December 13, 2020 The morning air was cool and the fog was beginning to lift. Luna loved the morning settings. Luna, a 14-year old, worked at a local bakery. Today, she was opening the bakery. As she arrived, there was a teenager in white in front of the bakery, staring through the window. This boy looked as if he was 16. Asian. He had a dyed brown Mohawk and a choice of clothes fit for a model. A fur hoodie, a scarf and skinny pants, of which is all white. What's abnormal about him was his red eyes, an eye color that shouldn't be. "Um...do you need something?" "Huh? Wha?" he says and wipes off the drool from his mouth with his scarf. Luna tried her best not to laugh, but she did. "I'm...haha...soooo sorry!" she apologizes, feeling guilty. The boy scratches his head. "It's quite alright. It wouldn't be the first time someone caught me like this...." They both laugh for a long while until Luna finally asks," Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" "Um...yeah, sure." She unlocks the door and switches the power on. The bakery was filled with pastries from left to right. The boy asks,"What would you recommend?" "Probably the strawberry danishes." "I'm not a fan of strawberries, but since you recommend it then I'll try it." "Okay!" she exclaims cheerfully. She walks up to one of the many shelves, picks one out and hands him one. It was wrapped in a clear bag and tied with a red ribbon. Simple, but neat. He takes a bite and his eyes widen. "This...this is heaven!" The boy takes larger bites and soon finishes it. "It was good. Did you make it?" "Yes, I did." "Wow..." "So, what's your name?" "Chris." "I'm Luna. By the way...are you American?" "Yeah. I came here on a business trip." Luna was surprised. He must be really smart and amazing. "You're young, though." "Yeah...being 14 and all...it isn't easy." Luna was surprised again. She expecting him to be 16. Not 14. "Eh?! I thought you were older!" "A lot of people think that." Chris looks at his watch and sighs. "I'm late for today's meeting...." "Oh my gosh! It's my fault!" "No need to apologize. I enjoyed talking with you. It beats sitting down with old geezers and computer nerds." "I see. Well, you should get going, though." "Yeah...I'll definitely come back, though. Real soon!" Luna walks Chris out and and watches him leave. He wasn't even rushing. Just strolling. He's just too laid back. Chapter 2 Not only did Chris come back, but he came every day about 3 times a day. About two weeks have passed since then and Luna finally decided to invite him to her apartment home. She lead the way in, and Chris followed. Her home was decent. Her parents were often away and it was up to her to keep it tidy. As you walk in, the kitchen is further up and on the right. It had a bar and the living room was on the left. Every other room was further back. "Wow....It's so simple and neat! I like it!" "It's not all that great..." "It is! Everything is neatly organized and it's not heavily decorated. "If you say so...." Luna turns around to tell Chris that there were some strawberry danishes inside the kitchen, but it seemed like he had already found it. The teen looked at her guiltily. "Oh, sorry. Was I supposed to eat this...?" The girl laughs. "I made it for you, so it's fine." "Oh...well then. No point in holding back!" He grabs a few of them and sits beside Luna on the couch. "You know, my workplace isn't that far from here." "Yeah?" "Yeah. I'm thinking....could I stay here tonight?" She has never had anyone over before. And since her parents were out of town, she may be able to let him.....but it was a guy staying over. Then again, he's not the type to touch girls. "Um....okay. But I don't have any spare rooms and you don't want to sleep on my parents' bed...." "Don't say the couch. I hate couches. I'll sleep in your bed. With you." "I-I see..." "And I'll get my own pillow. ---- As he takes his leave, Luna begins panicking. "What do I need? I've never had someone over! And it's a guy! Worst of all, he wants to sleep in the same bed as me! Me!" She runs to her room, into her closet. She looks through her lingerie. "Ah! What am I doing?! I shouldn't be looking through here!" She tries to calm herself down and changes into her normal, home clothes. Just a t-shirt that barely goes over her panties. No bottoms. She waits half an hour before Chris arrived. He had a duffel bag full of clothes and a black pillow with flaming tiger designs. "Welcome back." "Thanks......cute outfit." "Don't start." "Right.....so where's your bathroom?" "It's over there, by my room." Chris goes in for about 5 minutes and comes back. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing white. Instead, he worse a blue v-neck and black basketball shorts. "I'll cook." "What? I should be the one." "No, no. I want to earn my keep here. Just leave it to me." And so, Luna leads the not-so-flashy Chris to the fridge and pantry. Once she did, he begins whipping out a lot of ingredients. He saute's chopped garlic and fries rice inside one pot. While he was doing that, he was marinating some steaks. If there was a way to describe "beautiful" in a guy, this was it. It filled the room with wonderful aromas. Once he was done, he set up the small dinner table neatly and lights some candles. "Wow, Chris! This looks...amazing!" "it's nothing, really." The food was delicious. Chris made cooking look so simple and fun. ---- Later, after they ate, they were in bed together. Luna still hasn't asked him about how his eyes were red and decides this was a good time. "Hey, Chris?" Chris yawns and says,"Yeah?" "How are your eyes red?" "Hm? Oh, when I was young, they were tattooed." "Really? You can do that?" "Yeah, but it's quite delicate. I never wanted it. It was forced on me." "Forced?" "Some guys wanted to practice it and found me. I became their little experiment." "That sounds horrible!" "It's scary knowing that there's a needle about to inserted into your eye." "What was your eye color beore?" "It's been a while since I've thought about that. It was brown. Nothing too special." "Oh...I see..." "Don't worry too much. I'm actually happy that I'm a bit unique. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." "Okay....good night." "Night." ---- Luna wakes up. She feels very comfortable and she doesn't know why. Turning her head slightly, she sees Chris had moved closer to her and slung his arm over. He always seemed innocent, with that smile of his. The Mohawk boy's breathing was silent. He doesn't snore, thankfully. Luna turned around and faced him. His face was....flawless. She moved closer to him and put her head into his house and fell asleep. ---- First thing in the morning, Luna took a shower. The shower, however, was not the best. Chris had woken up about 5 minutes into her shower and walked in the bathroom. As soon as he realized what he did, he backed up. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I had no idea!" "Don't worry. As long as you didn't see anything, it's fine." ---- The morning passed and Luna came home from work. Chris won't arrive in another hour or so. She came home with ingredients with a simple recipe she thought about. Ice cream and Strawberry danishes. The concept was just ice cream with danish bits. It's simple, but she was sure it would be great. "Now....time to start preparing......" Chapter 3 Whew! I came back to Luna's apartment. It was a tiring and boring day. I'm exhausted! "Welcome, Chris!" It was cute the way Luna called him Chris. Ku-ri-su. When I saw and looked at Luna, I was surprised. She was wearing a naked apron and from the surprisement, I staggered. "Wha? Luna, what's going on?" "Oh? You don't like it? I thought most guys do....." "It's not that....just that I didn't expect this...." "In that case, follow me!" She turns around and I try not to stare. It felt wrong, but at the same time....I liked it. I follow her to the couch and she patted her lap. "Come here! I'll be your lappillow while I feed you my new dish!" That got me interested. "Ice cream with fresh, warm, strawberry danish bits!" I lay on her lap and she begins feeding me. "You better not look under!" "I won't. This is enough." It was one of the most relaxing times I've had in such a long while. I love her legs. So soft and warm.... She spills a bit of the ice cream on her lap. I want to...lick...it.... I did it. "Ah!" "....sorry. I didn't know why I did it... "It's okay.....just don't get to slobbery over me..." Epilogue Time has passed since then. About three weeks have passed and Luna's been very seductive to Chris. Sometimes, it goes the other way around. Today, however, was the last day that Chris will be in Japan. I'm going to miss you Luna. I'll come back one of these days, I promise." Luna said her goodbyes and hugged Chris. "You will come back. Or I'll hunt you down." Chris laughed and finally left. ---- One year has passed since then and Luna still waits for him. She checked her emails and saw this: Argus] You have been picked for beta testing the new game, «Sword Art Online»! If you would like more details, click here. "Hm...I don't remember signing up for any of this." TO BE CONTINUED IN SWORD ART ONLINE; SNOW AND BELLS Category:Chapter